1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to container holders and more particularly, to a holder for paint cans.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putting the finishing touches on a paint job is important because it has a great deal to do with the quality and appearance of the finished work. However, putting the finishing touches on a paint job can be cumbersome because trimming out walls and ceilings require that the painter carry the paint can around as the paint is applied. Although only a partially full can of paint is needed for trimming, supporting and handling the paint can as the painter trims is awkward. Paint manufacturers provide a thin piece of wire that is tied around the paint can to support the can. A painter must then hold the paint can with the palm, fingers and thumb wrapped around the wire, as the painter attempts to trim a wall or ceiling without spilling paint. This is a tenuous solution because the looped wire can cause injury to the thumb and holding the paint can with the palm and fingers of the hand is uncomfortable, inconvenient, and fatiguing.
The prior art describes a number of container holders that are used to hold a variety of containers. A container holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,122,628 issued on Jul. 5, 1938 to A. H. Tracy. The holder is constructed and arranged to removably engage and support a beverage can such as a standard beer can. The can and holder are used in the same manner as a mug or stein and beverage is drank directly from the can. U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,214 issued on Aug. 8, 1950 to M. L. Worthington describes a holder for paint cans. The holder has a supporting base that is adapted to receive and support different sized paint cans. The area of the supporting base is larger in area than the bottom of the largest can to be supported. The base has an annular well which surrounds the supported paint can and receives any overflow or spillage of paint and prevents any paint from getting onto the supporting surface portion of the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,626,737 issued on Jan. 27, 1953 to A. G. Pitz describes a combined paint can holder and brush support. The combined paint can holder and brush support consists of a pie-plate shaped base that includes an upturned edge, an abutment that is near the upturned edge and firmly attached to the base and that has an arcuate surface adapted to conform to a paint can, and a handle that has one end fixed to the edge and the other end firmly attached to the abutment. A paint can holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,540 issued on May 31, 1955 to J. T. Kenny. The paint can holder has a handle and an adjustable funnel that can be moved up and down so that it will fit any size can carried by the holder.
A paint bucket holder is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,069 issued on Aug. 30, 1977 to C. L. Fife. The paint bucket holder consists of an upper strap secured by a buckle around a paint bucket and a lower strap secured around a paint bucket that are connected by a pair of vertical straps to which a wooden handle is attached and just below the wooden handle a metal handle is attached. U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,633 issued on Dec. 29, 1987 to D. F. Brinks et al describes a cup holder for holding a disposable cup. The cup holder includes a member for gripping the outer surface of the cup and a mechanism for adjusting the gripping member to conform to the diameter of the cup. The cup holder also has a handle and a mechanism for attaching the handle to the gripping member.
A cup holder with counter assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,246 issued on Feb. 20, 1996 to F. N. Bailey. The cup holder has a tubular body with an open top end for removably receiving a drinking cup and a C-shaped handle that extends from the rear end of the tubular body. The cup holder has a structure for counting the number of glasses of water drunk daily. The counter assembly has a disc and numbers from 0-10 that are spaced around the perimeter of its front face. The counter assembly is mounted in the top end of the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,753 issued on Apr. 30, 1996 to R. R. Lage describes a paint can holder that is mountable on a ladder for suspending a paint can with the mouth of the can open.
A paint holder and delivery device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,216 issued on Aug. 27, 1996 to R. Scholl. The paint holder and delivery device consists of a container with a disposable insert that fits within the container to facilitate the application of paint with a paintbrush. UK Patent No. 181,980 published in June, 1922 describes a method for securing handles to cans and pails. UK Patent No. 2,231,857 published in November, 1990 describes an apparatus for holding a paint tin and a paintbrush.
The paint can holder of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a paint can holder that is strong, durable, lightweight, and easy to use. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The invention is a cylindrical paint can holder that has an ergonomic handle. The paint can holder is made of a strong, durable plastic. Specific locations of the paint can holder are reinforced to ensure the structural integrity and to increase the weight-bearing capacity of the holder. The holder comes in two different sizes. One size of the holder will accommodate a one gallon paint can and the other size of the holder will accommodate a quart paint can.
The paint can holder of the present invention makes carrying a paint can much easier and much more comfortable over long periods of time. The holder is specifically designed to hold a partially filled paint can that is used for trimming out walls and ceilings. The paint can holder of the present invention is very economical because its manufacture requires a minimal amount of material, yet the holder is strong and durable.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a paint can holder that is strong, durable, and lightweight.
It is another object of the invention to a paint can holder that is convenient and easy to use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a paint can holder that is comfortable to grip.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a paint can holder that makes trimming out a wall or ceiling easy.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a paint can holder for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.